User blog:Aranryanchampion/Xemnas is here! But who is next?
Thank you all for allowing Xemnas to be made first, then again his inclusion was guaranteed anyways. Now that I think about it, how would it feel like to be a member of the Organization XIII? If I was then my name would probably be changed into “Xannot” and I would get to wear the black coat. Anyways, back on topic: Even though I have a rough guess which one of these remaining three fighters could be the next one, I cannot be sure if my guess will be correct. So in the end of everything, it all comes down to you all. Who shall be the next fighter? I will announce the winner at the earliest on Wednesday (25/11-2015), but maybe I need some more time to prepare myself because my personal life has brought a couple of problems recently. So please do not get mad if the winner is not confirmed on Wednesday. THE NEXT CHARACTER IS: The Final Female (Who is not the last female added to Super ARC bros. Brawl. But rather the last female that was added to the roster) Also, regarding the polls I made in my previous blog: Did you all vote against the removal of Archylte Steppe and the "Smash Bosses & Assist Trophies", because you all followed a mob-mentality? Or did you actually listen to my arguments before voting? I have noticed that there are a couple of trends that are going on in the Lawl-community, two in particular that makes me worried. The first one is the whole: "IF A CHARACTER SHOWS UP IN ONE LAWL-GAME AS A PLAYABLE CHARACTER, THEN THAT CHARACTER IS NOT ALLOWED TO BE IN ANOTHER GAME AS A PLAYABLE CHARACTER!" FighterGuy has brought this up a couple of times and even I have to sometimes change my roster to suit this non-written rule. Like how I had to remove Aqua and Sakura from the Final Female poll, because they were either already or were going to be in another lawl-game. After all, I pretty much "stole" Xion from I guess it was MegaToon1234 and was pretty close of doing the same with Aqua. That rule is just annoying if anything, but the second one is the one that I want to bring up: "IF A CHARACTER, BOSS, ASSIST TROPHY OR ANYTHING WAS ADDED TO A LAWL-GAME DURING THE REALLY EARLY STAGES OF THE GAMES "DEVELOPMENT". THEN IT MUST STAY IN THE GAME REGARDLESS OF, IF THE CHARACTER'S MOVESET WAS POORLY MADE, A STAGE, ASSIST TROPHY, BOSS ETC. FROM A CERTIAN FRANSHISE GETS REPRESENTED IN THE ACTUAL SMASH BROS. GAMES AND SO ON!" I remember when I originally removed Sash Lilac from my game, despite that her moveset was poorly made and I admitted that it was bad, people still got mad that I removed her to begin with. Despite that I brought her back with a better moveset, which some people (who has actually played her game) still think is bad. I am not sure I saw people get mad when I removed Skyscraper under Construction when Ryu and Suzaku Castle was officially confirmed and released in June. Then maybe if I had originally included a Street Fighter character (which would have been El Fuerte), people would have been more upset. I hope that there is a possibility that we can talk about this, because there are some people who go to the extreme with both these trends and to add salt on the wounds downright attack people who just happens to dislike a character they like. Can’t we all just be respected for who we are and just agree to disagree? I don’t give a crap if someone is obsessed with a certain Pegasus, but don’t attack me because I dislike her. I am just as allowed to dislike her as you are allowed to like her, simple as that. I will probably be accused for being just like I0Love0Amy0Rose, just because I mentioned this. Yes, I said I disliked a character and I was immediately compared to that infamous fellow. If you would say that Applejack is your least favorite member of the Mane 6, then so what, I am not going to attack you, that is just your opinion and you are allowed to have it. Do I really have to lie to myself just so I can get accepted? Okay, I really need to wrap this up. None of the stuff that I asked if it should be removed, will be removed. The stage, the bosses and the assist trophies will stay. I did remove the Final Fantasy character that was originally part of this poll (his replacement ended up winning) and in case you wonder who it was. Here you go: And yes, when he was confirmed, he would have his “boss-position” replaced by Thanos from the Marvel universe. Thank you all for reading and voting, I hope that this blog does not create any hate towards me and that we can just be open minded and respect each other. Even if we might disagree over some things. I am ARC and I will see you all on the brighter later… ADIOS Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Announcement